Handprints on the Train Cart
by S-u-n-w-i-r-e
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been in a relationship for a while now. Things escalate after a romantic encounter between the two in an old train cart but what will happen to the two after? Also, what will happen to their new, united pack and are they the only pack in Beacon Hills? I think not. [Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.]
1. Sour Wolf

**A/N: Recent obsession. Teen Wolf. I love this show so much. I absolutely adore the pairing - Sterek. :'D **

**I'm pretty used to Roleplaying M stuffies with people etc. Though I've never really written it out as a story or anything, so go easy on me! I hope you all enjoy this. I had a pretty fun time writing this.**

**Fan videos that really helped me write this were: **

**Derek/Stiles - Gives You Hell by kasadija957 [on youtube]**

**she wolf; erica reyes by milkovitchit [on youtube]**

**Derek & Stiles / Just find him by paquim [on youtube]**

**Reviews help! I do take constructive criticism! c: If you spot a mistake tell me!**

* * *

Stiles rushed up the driveway, soon enough getting in his Jeep and heading off, straight to where Derek is. He soon arrived at the Alpha's hide-out and ran down to where the old train carts were.

''Where is he?'', Stiles shouted, looking between enraged and upset.

''He's in the train cart, Erica's dealing with him. Don't worry though he's-'', Scott tried to reply but soon got shoved aside by his best-friend, his eyes glancing to Allison.

Allison smiled softly. ''Don't worry, he's just worried.'', she said, taking a hold of Scott's hand, leading him to the train cart to check on the three already inside.

Stiles looked at his broken boyfriend sat on one of the seats of the train cart, he was bleeding badly, glass shards sticking out of from his chest and a healing wound down the left side of his face, along with a large gash in the side of his right leg.

''Derek…'', he said quietly, rushing up to him. ''What the hell happened?!'', he shouted, trying not to cry in front of all his friends.

Erica tried to explain for him then stopped when Scott shot a glare at her to stay quiet.

''I'm healing it's fine, Stiles.'', Derek spoke with a strained tone, looking up at his mate.

''You're not fine!'', Stiles shouted, his voice breaking. ''Why'd you have to go and get yourself injured every time?! We told you not to mess with the Argents—No offence, Alyson. That's not the point, don't mess with them, you only just healed from the Wolfs bane shot from last time…'', he trailed off, looking angry.

Derek sighed heavily. ''Stiles, I'm an Alpha, I need to protect my pack. You're part of my pack, y'know.'', he growled, the wolf inside him still active. His eyes flashed before continuing.

''It's a bit of a glass and a knife, it's nothing, Stiles.'', he sighed, his tone angry.

Stiles shook his head.

''You say it's nothing but it is!'', Stiles raised his voice, tears finally escaping him.

Allison looked to Scott and Erica signalling for them to leave them be, stopping Boyd and Isaac entering the cart on their way out.

''They need some time alone, let's wait up top at least.'', she said quietly, ushering them to leave, pushing Erica out before she could make a fuss.

Meanwhile, in the cart. Derek stood, ignoring Stiles words , pulling the glass out bit by bit.

''Wait! Let me do it.'', he picked up where Erica left off, helping taking the pieces out, cringing slightly at the healing, bloody wounds left behind by each one.

''Hey, I'm sorry..'', Derek looked down, a sad expression crossing his face, his teeth still sharp from the last attack.

Stiles smiled tilting his mates chin up slightly, kissing his lips softly then going red, getting embarrassed. '' I was just worried, alright?'', he muttered quietly, his ears going a tinge a red too.

Derek chuckled at his other half's expression, cringing in pain after.

''Ow, ow. I know. Though, I thought Scott had told about today's ambush.'', he said, studying Stiles.

Stiles shook his head. ''He didn't say anything. I mean, I don't have a cool weapon or any sort of wolfy power.'', he grinned wryly, finishing up tending to Derek's wounds.

The wolf shook his head, nipping his boyfriend's bottom lip then kissing him deeply. After a few months he whispered against Stiles lips. ''You're a special kind of wolf though. You're my wolf.'', he gave Stiles his classic grin, kissing him briefly before pulling away.

Stiles blush increased, moving back a little. ''Well, y-you've healed near enough.'', he slipped up on his words, his eyes wondering everywhere but Derek's face.

Derek smirked, getting up, turning to retrieve his jacket, his t-shirt already ruined.

The brown-eyed boy looked at the other's toned back, looking at the Triskelion tattoo on his back. He slowly approached the wolf, hugging him from behind, breathing sigh of relief.

The taller turned a little. ''Hey, are you alright?'', he questioned the smaller male, a smile playing on his lips. He turned completely, pulling Stiles close to him. ''Stiles?'', he looked down at him.

''Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm alright. Just thinking.'', he said before kissing his lover softly.

''About what?'', Derek mumbled, pressing soft, distracting kissed along Stiles' neck.

Stiles gasped, holding back a moan, missing his mate's touch. ''Nn..'', he let out a soft grunt as Derek bit down onto his neck gently, leaving a soft love bite before he moved down, taking off Stiles t-shirt, nipping and teasing his smooth skin.

''Ahh, Derek..n-not here..'', he mumbled, too far gone to even comprehend what was going on.

''I haven't touched you in a while.'', Derek's voice resonated in the train car, the heat rising from the anticipation.

Stiles was soon stripped of his jeans, shoes and socks also, completely on display for Derek. The taller unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off quickly, his boxers still left on. He went down on his knees, pushing Stiles up against the hand-rail on the side of the train cart.

''Ah!'', the brown-eyed boy shrieked a little from the cold metal touching his skin then he soon began to moan in pleasure at his mate took him into his mouth. ''A-Ah...'', he let an erotic moan slip from his mouth, one hand running through the Alpha's hair, the other supporting him on the hand-rail.

Derek smirked, swirling his tongue around the tip of his lover's erection , teasing Stiles as much as possible. He was already pleased with the heavy scent of _them_ in the cart.

''N-No..Ah! Derek…'', Stiles whined in pleasure, his head hitting the glass.

The Alpha continued with his actions then pulled his mouth off of his lover, looking up at him, his blue eyes glinting in the dimly lit train car. ''Turn around.'', he commanded, smirking.

Stiles did as he was told, he was pressed his hands against the glass, blushing as he could see both him and his wolf in the reflection.

''It's like a mirror.'', Derek whispered in his ear before lowering himself again, pressing kisses along his mate's spine. He glanced up, his face going a light shade of red at his lover's position. ''Mmn..'', he let out soft moan, spreading Stiles a little, running his tongue against his hole.

''U-Unh..! Oh, Derek..'', Stiles cried in pleasure, his nail scratching the glass, partly embarrassed at his reflection.

Derek held back a smirk but let a growl emanate from the back of his throat, pushing his tongue in slightly, driving the younger male wild.

The wolf's mate threw his head back, moaning his name. ''God, Derek…'', he growled, enticing the wolf in Derek to pounce on him.

''I need you.'', he demanded.

Derek didn't need to hear another word, those three just drove him insane.

The wolf inside him jumped a little, pulling away carefully, holding Stiles' hips, positioning himself before thrusting him, pausing for a moment to give his lover time to adjust.

''Nn. Just move, Derek!'', the brown-eyed boy groaned in frustration, thrusting his hips back into his wolf.

The taller, began to thrust in fast and hard, moving one hand to entwine with Stiles' against the window and the other moving down to pump his mate's throbbing need.

''Oh..! H-Hah..Derek..close.'', the words that came out of Stiles mouth were now uncomprehend able.

Derek thrust in one last time, pumping Stiles roughly now, too close to his release.

''Nn. Stiles!'', he shouted his mate's name, releasing inside of him. He groaned once again when he felt Stiles tighten around him, screaming his name. Soon they both stopped, just panting heavily now, coming down from their high.

Derek pulled out, turning Stiles around, kissing him passionately. Stiles returned the kiss completely, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.

''That was..'', the wolfs mate was lost for words, smiling.

The wolf panted and smirked when he saw the steamy handprints on the train cart window. ''I know..'', he whispered to Stiles, pressing a kiss to his lips again.

A little later when they were dressed, they headed up to the surface where near enough everyone was and where their cars waited, parked on the side.

All the wolves turned the noses up at Stiles and Derek.

''I know it's mating season but now our hideout is going to reek of Alpha sex.'', Isaac stated bluntly, his sense of smell not as strong as Scott's though.

Scott on the other hand was already in wolf mode backing away. ''You guys absolutely stink!'', he coughed a little, his senses a little stronger than the others.

Derek smirked. ''I think we smell pretty good.'', he flashed Stiles a smile.

Stiles just went a shade of red and pushed Derek away a little, even though the marks on him were pretty obvious too.

Allison gave a soft laugh. ''I'll have to help you hide those tomorrow, Stiles.'', she said, giving a nod to the marks on his neck.

Stiles pouted and looked at Derek.

'_'Don't be such a Sour wolf, Stiles_.'', he teased Stiles, the grin still evident on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Want me to continue? Review! I'm up for adding chapters. c: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter? Maybe? ;D**

**EDIT: I realized in this chapter I made quite a few mistakes. One of course being Stiles height and it really, really bugged me at how I overlooked it. So I edited it. c': **


	2. Wolfy Powers

**A/N: Hello there! **

**Note: Dereksgirl24: Thank you for pointing out my mistakes! I tend to write in a little bit of an old english style. Old habits die hard. -u- I realized and facepalm'd after about the Allison/Alyson spelling. My mum is called Alyson. - She spells it this way so I just continued in that spelling. xD Thank you though! Hopefully, I've spelt it right in this chapter~!**

**Firstly, I'd like to say a huge thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews! c: I woke up this morning with my email full of 'Fanfiction' notifications. I'm so happy! Thank you, you guys! c: **

**Secondly, I've been scrolling and searching for a Beta reader but I can't find one that likes Teen Wolf or Slash pairings etc... So! I was hoping if any of your are interested, PM me! ;w; It'll be a big help. **

**I think that's all. ~ Enjoy!**

* * *

So the next day of School followed. Stiles couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, he walked around looking agitated and distracted.

''You're not having a great day are you?'', Scott looked at his best-friend, stating the obvious.

Stiles shook his head. ''I had a book thrown at me three times in Economics, I fell asleep in Physics and I injured myself in Lacrosse, the rare chance I got to be on the team.'', he sighed heavily, looking angry.

Scott smiled slightly at his friend, laughing a little. ''I see Allison hid Derek's marks.'', he teased, still in disbelief at how early Stiles got up to go to Alyson's.

The teen went a shade of red, coughing slightly. ''Shut up.''

Scott grinned, laughing. ''Anyway, I need to go a meet Allison. Catch you later, Stiles.'', he nodded before walking the other way to the courtyard.

Stiles left and went a different way, noticing the car park was fairly empty. He still had the nagging feeling he was being watched though. He ignored it and got in his Jeep anyway, he started the car and heading up the road.

He looked down at his phone, briefly. It was a text from Derek, a smiled graced his lips. Just as he was going to read it, a huge black van crashed into the side of his Jeep, sending him off the road, into the trees.

Stiles got out, just a few cuts and bruises, suddenly he was ambushed by Chris Argent and Gerard Argent. Alyson's father and grandfather.

''What can I do for you?'', he asked awkwardly, being pinned against the tree by Chris.

''Tell us where Derek is.'', he spat.

''Now, Chris. Let the boy breathe. '', Gerard gave Stiles his usual smirk, digging an arrow deep into Stiles left shoulder. ''Tell us where the Alpha is and you'll get out of here with at least one arm, my young boy.'', he twisted the arrow, venom lacing his voice.

Stiles couldn't even speak, he screamed in pain.

He finally managed to catch a breath, looking at the old man. ''I-I don't know where. Agh! He is…I swear!'', he groaned in pain, his eyes rolling back from the intensity of the pain.

Chris looked shocked, he planned to hound the teen for answers but never to hurt him, he knew Alyson would kill him for this.

Gerard studied the wounded teen for a moment then pulled away, leaving the arrow deeply imbedded in his shoulder. ''It looks like you're telling the truth. I guess I'll have to leave you for now.'', he murmured, tutting. ''Though before we leave…'', he paused, knocking Stiles out, pulling Chris away, leaving with his team of hunters.

Stiles blacked out.

x

When Stiles awoke, he sat up, his surroundings dark.

''Ah_ shit_…'', he cursed, rubbing the back of his head, groaning in pain. He looked at his Jeep, it seemed alright.

''Come on, Stiles. Get up.'', he told himself, slowly getting up of the ground.

He got back into his Jeep, it wasn't in bad condition, he turned the key and it still ran pretty smoothly. He managed to get it back onto the road, driving to Derek's hide-out where the Beta's also took refuge. Due to his arm, he shook slightly and managed to park his Jeep into a brick wall.

''Shit!'', he screamed, clambering out of the Jeep, falling the floor. Stiles finally pulled himself up, his walking delayed by a limp from his swollen leg too.

Erica stood, sniffing the air. ''Stiles is here. He's badly hurt though.'', she announced, the scent of his blood thick in the air.

Derek growled loudly, his eyes flashing, immediately leaving the train carts, seeing his broken mate fall down the stairs to the main platform.

''Stiles!'', Derek shouted, distraught. Then his eyes shifted to the arrow.

''The Argents.'', he muttered in disgust.

''Erica, Isaac, Boyd. You can leave now. '', he commanded, as he also left, heading straight for Scott.

Allison looked at Scott, puzzled.

''What is it?'', she asked, standing with him then looking out of the window.

''Stiles and Derek are near…I can hear Derek whimpering and growling..'', he looked around like a lost pup, looking for his pack.

Derek stopped the car at Scott's drive, he shouted up. ''Scott! We need your help.'', he frowned, looking completely broken.

Soon both Allison and Scott ran down to meet them, they were shocked to find Stiles in such a bad way and also the rage that Derek was currently in.

''The Argents…your family did this to my mate!'', he screeched and growled like a wild wolf at Allison. ''He stinks of that asshole, Gerard!'', he shouted, his eyes flashing under the moonlight.

Scott stood in front, protecting her. ''She didn't know! Leave her alone, let's just help Stiles!'', he growled in return. ''We'll take him to my boss, he'll know what to do.'', he instructed before getting in the car with Allison, heading to the Veterinarian.

As soon as they got there, Derek got Stiles out of the car, running quickly into the Vet's Surgery.

Derek carried Stiles carefully, he lay him on the Vet's surgery table.

''Help him.'', he demanded.

Dr. Deaton looked at the Alpha. ''I'll try my best, he should be at a hospital but we know that isn't possible.'', he took a deep breathe. ''I'll need to work on him myself, wait in the waiting room.'', he said softly, guiding them out of his surgery room.

Scott and Allison took the seats on one side of the room and Derek sat on the other side, looking pale and sick to his stomach.

''He'll be ok—'', Scott went to reassure Derek then was cut off by an angry glare from the Alpha.

x

A little over two hours and the doctor emerged from his surgery room, giving them a smile.

''He's awake, he asked for you.'', he looked to Derek, letting him in. Telling Allison and Scott to hold on and leave the two be for a while.

''Stiles?'', Derek panicked, looking at his mate.

Stiles gave Derek a weak smile. ''Hey, don't look like I'm dead. I'm alive, damn it.'', he laughed before cringing in pain, gripping Derek's hand.

The Alpha gave a sigh of relief, his wolf instinct taking over, nuzzling the side of Stiles' cheek with his nose.

The younger ruffled his wolf mate's hair with his good hand, lying there, drifting to sleep soon enough.

Derek later came from the surgery room. ''He's gone to sleep for now. I'm taking him back to the hide out. Text his Dad or ring him and say he's staying over your house.'', he said, his eyes pleading.

Scott paused then looked to Derek, he gave in and sighed. ''Fine.'', he took out his phone, following Derek's request.

Stiles had awoken from his nap, already walking, he pushed the surgery door open though, looking at the three.

''Hey, at least someone has brains here.'', he grinned weakly. ''I heard your conversation and if I go with Derek and don't go back home the Argent's will probably hear about it from my Dad, we know they won't stop until they find Derek. So I'll go home, take the wrap for crashing my Jeep and say that my injury was caused from that. Though, I'm going to need to find a ride to school.'', he sighed.

Derek went to disagree then he paused when he received a glare from Stiles. ''Alright.'', he huffed.

''You're right. I mean, I know Allison won't say anything but it's likely her Dad will find out from our parents.'', Scott said. Allison smiled, holding Scott's hand.

Stiles nodded. ''Right. We'll meet tomorrow and talk about the Argents again.'', he paused, looking at Allison. ''Find out anything you can, ask questions, anything.'', he commanded sternly.

''Looks like you don't need _'wolfy powers_'.'', Derek smiled, murmuring to himself.

''What?'', Stiles looked to Derek. Derek shook his head.

''Don't worry, it's nothing.'', he replied.

Scott interrupted. ''So tomorrow.'', he nodded before leaving with Allison. Derek and Stiles following after them, thanking the Veterinarian for his help.

The younger got into the wolf's black Camaro, shifting in the leather seat, sitting back exhausted. ''Thanks.'', he sighed.

''No problem.'', Derek said solemnly, starting up the car. ''How's the pain?'', he glanced at Stiles.

''It's alright, sometimes I wish I did have wolfy powers.'', he stifled a laugh, holding his shoulder. ''I'd heal faster.''

''You'll heal soon enough, you're already walking which is pretty amazing for a human.'', Derek teased, soon enough parking up on Stiles' drive. ''Anyways, we're here.'', he announced, watching his mate get out of the car.

Stiles groaned internally, looking back at Derek. ''I'll see you tomorrow.'', he waved, limping to his front door.

''Yeah.'', Derek replied, giving a soft nod before pulling out of the drive, speeding off before anyone saw him.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of this update? I got a little lazy at the end because I'm just itching to write the next chapter! Lots of Argent-ness in the next chapter and of course, Sterek. c; **

**Review! Constructive Criticism is always welcome, it helps me improve guys! **


	3. Filler: Coffee Stains

**A/N: Okay, this is a very short filler. ~ The next chapter will be up soon, I promise! This is just a little filler because I'm ill. ;u;' **

**One thing though. How about that episode guys? I cried all the way through from the start. xD I know. I'm not going to say anything in case I spoil it for someone but just...WOW. /fangirls.**

**Anyways, thank you for all the feedback again! You guys are amazing! c': Bear with me, the next chapter will arrive soon! **

**Thank you to The Little Things Matter for proof reading this. c: 3**

* * *

Stiles turned up at school the next day with Allison.

''Thanks for the ride.'', he smiled at her.

Allison smiled in return. ''No problem.'', she replied. ''I owe you though. I mean, my Dad told me what happened. I'm really sorry…I didn't think he'd—'', she was cut off when Stiles put up his hand, shaking his head.

''It's alright, really.'', he said before walking into school with her.

X

''Pay attention, Stilinski!'', his teacher shouted.

Stiles cringed at the squawk from his maths teacher, sitting back in his chair. His grades had been gradually dropping since the tension had risen between the werewolves and hunters. He seemed to be caught up in the middle, no powers, no defence.

'Looks like you don't need wolfy powers…'

Derek's voice rang in his ears, he smiled a little then a book came flying across the room, smack into his face.

''For the final time, Stilinski. Pay attention!'', his teacher shouted angrily.

Stiles rubbed his forehead, frowning as the rest of the class laughed at him.

When the lesson had ended, he headed off to lunch to meet up with Scott and Allison. He walked into the cafeteria, getting his lunch then sitting at the table opposite the wolf and the hunter couple, rubbing his forehead still. ''Ow.'', he frowned.

Allison laughed softly, looking at the red mark on his forehead. ''Another book?'', she asked as the other nodded.

''You guessed right.'', he sighed, reclining back into his seat.

The rest of the day wasn't that great for Stiles, he went through more shouting from teachers, threats about his grades and then the worst happened at the end of the day.

Stiles stood in the middle of the hallway with steaming hot coffee down the front of him and a burn on his arm, he held his anger in though. He chewed his lip, walking off to the changing rooms, slinging his bag onto one of the benches, taking his phone out to text Derek.

'Pick me up. I'll meet you at the gates.' – Stiles.

X

Derek soon arrived at the gates, he put his window down, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the strong smell.

''What is that smell?'', he retched.

Stiles laughed for the first time that day, looking at the wolf. ''Dude, it's called coffee.'', Stiles approached Derek, his rucksack slung over his shoulder. ''Mind giving me a lift?'', he grinned.

''Get in.'', the wolf sighed.

Stiles go into the black Camaro just before Derek started it up and pulling out from the school gates.

Stiles looked at Derek, studying him. ''You seem on edge, something wrong?'', he asked.

''The Full Moon is tonight.'', he informed the teen.

''Oh. Guess I forgot.'', he said softly.

Derek stopped the car at the side of the road. ''You _forgot_?'', he gritted his teeth.

''Ooh. Okay. Scary Derek.'', Stiles murmured as he backed up against the side of the door. ''Hey, it's an easy mistake though.'', he trailed off, knowing that was far from the right this to say.

Before he knew it Derek took his arm, twisting it back. ''It's not just something you forget about Stiles!''

''Ow-ow-ow-ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry!'', Stiles gave a sigh of relief when Derek let go of his arm, he rubbed it whilst he sulked, sinking back into the leather seat.

Derek gave an angry huff then began driving again. ''So I take it Scott doesn't know then.'', he guessed, looking over at Stiles.

''Ah crap.'', he threw his head back against the seat. ''Wait.'', he paused, taking his phone out of his pocket. ''Ah, I forgot it broke in the crash.'' He looked to Derek. ''Do you have his number?'', he asked.

Derek looked at the teen and raised an eyebrow. ''You really think I'd have Scott's number?'', he shook his head, looking back to the road.

''Alright then. Guess we're just going to have to count on his wolf sense then.'', he groaned, knowing Scott would be to hung up on Allison to even think about the Full Moon but it was a risk they'd have to take. Right now he was too frustrated and too tired to deal with the other wolf.

X

Meanwhile, over at the Argent household. Gerard was in the basement with his son, discussing the battle plan against the werewolves.

He slammed his fist onto the table. ''We will cut them in half! We'll catch Derek and his pack. We will!'', he laughed manically. ''The best part is that one of Scott's little friends is his mate..'', he paused his faced darkened. ''and I'm not taking any chances. We're killing his mate too.''

''Kill one of the kids? That wasn't the plan. That information isn't definite and even if it is. We still don't know if Derek's mate is human or not.'', the man shook his head. ''We can't.'', he looked Gerard in the eye.

''I'm here to avenge Kate. Derek has done enough damage. We need to get rid of him and anyone who's protecting him. I don't want to hear anything different.'', Gerard insisted.

The rest of his back-up had their weapons at the ready as the followed Gerard out to the cars whereas Chris stood back trying to take in that he had to kill a _child _tonight.


	4. The Gift

**A/N: Thank you to The Little Things That Matter for beta-reading this chapter. c: **

**At first I was going to write this as quite a long chapter but then I decided to keep it short with a cliffhanger. I know, I'm sorry! ; w ; Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Reviews are welcome! I love getting feedback and seeing what you all think so please, review away! **

* * *

At Stiles' house, he and Derek were waiting for Scott to arrive so they could all head back to the hideout and meet up with the rest of the pack.

Stiles took off his coffee stained t-shirt and threw it across the room, going to his cupboard to get a clean one. He pulled it on over his head before looking back at Derek, smiling as the wolf approached him.

The younger smiled. ''Look. Tonight, I can't let them know that I'm your mate, alright?'', he paused and studied the wolf for a moment then shook his head softly, continuing. ''You just need to be Mr Big Bad Wolf and look out for Scott and the others. As far as they're concerned, I just know you. Like it's always been.'', he added softly, going to speak again when Derek interrupted him.

''They've already hurt you once though, Stiles.'', he said sternly, giving him a concerned look.

Stiles grinned at the other as he pulled away, pulling on his jacket. ''Don't worry.'', he shrugged. ''I can look after myself.''

Derek took Stiles' however he paused to study Stiles then he smiled, realizing how much Stiles had changed over the past couple of months.

The brown-eyed teen looked back at his mate. ''What are you smiling for?'', he asked as small smile slowly formed on his own face.

''Nothing.'', Derek replied, shaking his head. ''Don't worry about it.'', he moved away to look out of the window for Scott.

Before Stiles got the chance to speak Derek was up and out of the window to meet Scott down on the driveway. He looked back up at the open window. ''Come on, Stiles!'', he shouted up, sighing impatiently.

''Alright, Alright! Again, I don't have supernatural powers!'', he noted then shut the window before making his way down the stairs and out of his house. ''Right let's go!''

x

When they arrived Isaac was standing outside with his hands in his jacket pockets.

As soon as the car pulled up, Scott got out and walked up to Isaac, studying him. ''Something happened?'', he questioned.

Isaac spoke up. ''Erica's had another seizure. Boyd is in there with her, she's calmed down and she's healing now. ''

''Is she well enough to fight?'', Derek looked to Isaac but was interrupted by Scott before he was able to get an answer.

''What do you mean 'Is she well enough to fight?' ?! She just had a seizure, Derek! Of course she can't!'', he screamed at him, his frustration and anger at its limit.

''Look she's a Beta wolf, Scott. She's already healing.'', the Alpha went to continue on but then gave up and walked past the other three, down to the old train carts.

Boyd sensed the Alpha however still trying to keep calm as Erica went into another seizure.

''Derek! She's having another seizure!'', he shouted whilst he supported her head. He held her close to calm her down, trying to do his best for her.

Derek ran in with Scott and the others behind him. ''A second one..?'', he cursed, taking her arm and digging his claws deep into her arm. Erica's scream filled the whole car, she shook violently against Boyd her body shifting in and out of its wolf state. Boyd looked down at her, wearing a pained expression from what he was seeing her go through.

''If we reset the healing process it should be over soon.'', Derek informed him. ''You're just going to have to bear with it.''

Stiles looked away as soon as he caught sight of the bloody scene, he walked straight out of the train cart going to the nearest underground drain his stomach proving that he couldn't take it.

Scott shook his head and stepped out to check on his friend since he couldn't really be any help to Erica and the others.

''Are you okay, Stiles?'', he asked even though he knew Stiles was far from okay.

His friend looked up at him, wiping his mouth. ''Y-Yeah. I'm okay.'', he put on a brave smile as a shuddered passed through his body from what he just witnessed.

''We still have time. You don't have to worry either, I know about the Full Moon.'', he could sense and see the stress building up in Stiles. ''We all do.''

The other relaxed, relieved. He leaned against the wall before sliding down, running a hand over his face.

Scott studied him for a moment before smiling and backing off. ''I'll go and see how Erica's doing.'', he added before heading over to the train cart.

x

A few moments later, in the train cart. Erica was sat up, leaning against Boyd however she wasn't all there yet due to her double seizure attack.

She flashed her classic smile then looked to the wolves around her. ''Sorry.'', she panted and clung to Boyd's arm. ''I'm healing, I'll be fine.''

Derek stood back, nodding before leaving the train cart, walking quickly over to Stiles. He let himself smile at the sleeping teen because he knew this was getting to be too much for Stiles. It was different because all the others were built and made for the night whereas Stiles was still human and all his body kept telling him to do was sleep.

The wolf sat down next to the teen, running hand through his short hair before relaxing and waiting for the Full Moon to arrive.

x

Scott came out of the train cart later after checking on Erica, he went over to the couple sat up against the brick wall. He couldn't help but grin a little at how Derek acted around Stiles, if was actually kind of weird to see the wolf with a soft side.

'The Full Moon appears at 2:04am…'', he looked back at the carts then again at Derek. ''Also, Erica said she's good to fight, so we should leave soon.'', he mentioned.

He looked at Scott and silently nodded. He lowered his voice. ''Alright, I'll wake up Stiles first then we'll meet you outside.'', he looked back at Stiles.

Scott nodded and headed back to the cart before heading off with the rest of the pack.

Derek stifled a laugh at the snoring Stiles, he prodded him in the side as an attempt to wake him up but Stiles continued to snore. He sighed then prodded him again. ''Hey, wake up, Stiles.'', the reply Derek earned was a whimper and somewhere along the lines of 'No, it's cold.' The wolf shook his head then smack Stiles lightly over the head.

Stiles shot up. ''What the hell was that for?!'', he slurred sleepily as he rubbed the back of his head. ''So mean…'', he muttered.

''Come on. We have to go now.'', the Alpha insisted.

''Alright. Just to put some non-wolf advice into this. I know you guys can all run at light speed but I think it'd be wiser to take the cars…'', he muttered.

Derek gave him a soft side-smile, knowing Stiles only mentioned it because he didn't have stamina or powers like rest of them and partly because he knew how much the teen loved his leather seated Camaro.

''Good idea.'', he agreed.

Stiles studied Derek before grabbing his arm to stop him from getting up, kissing him softly. Derek returned the kiss tenfold, he'd been itching to get his hands on Stiles the moment since he saw him undress in his bedroom but he pulled away eventually, panting for breathe.

''I-I guess we should go then..'', Stiles gasped in an attempt to catch his breath.

Derek couldn't help but grin at his mates reaction then got up walking ahead of him. ''You're going to get left behind.'', he teased.

Stiles huffed, still sitting on the floor. ''Alright, I'm coming!'', he shouted back as Derek left and walked up to the surface. The teen picked himself up off of the floor and ran after the Alpha.

x

Soon enough they'd arrived at a deserted road just outside out Beacon Hills, directly opposite the start of the Beacon Hills Preserve and it also had a covered up pathway up to Derek's house.

Stiles stepped out of the Camaro with Derek and glanced over to the other's emerging for Scott's car but then when he looked back towards the woods he noticed shadows approaching them.

''What the—'', before Stiles could even finish his sentence he felt himself flying right through the air and up against the broad trunk of a tree.

''Holy shit, Stiles!'', Scott shouted, running up to his friend. ''What the hell happened?!'' , he knelt down by him, unaware a tall, dark figure was stood behind him.

''Scott, look out!''

Erica screamed from afar before the figure was immersed in the light of the full moon. It was a man with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, his blue eyes flashed into a brilliant emerald green and he bared his fangs at Scott.

The rest of his pack were growling and snarling in front of the others their eyes all flashing a mixture of green in the moonlight.

Scott attacked the anonymous wolf before the pack knew it, there was howling and then claws were out and teeth were bared. Derek's eyes flashed a crimson red before running up to the blonde, pulling him to shreds with the help of Scott. The stranded Alpha looked back to his pack after taking a glance, he pause before slashing Derek right across the face whilst Scott with all his might across the road and into the side of Derek's black Camaro.

He gave the two a malicious grin before making his way over to Stiles, becoming closer with each step whereas Stiles hurt and confused backed up until his back hit the edge of a rock. He let out a whimper of pain from his wounds, he tried to shout but his mouth wouldn't let him utter a sound all he could do was look about helplessly.

Derek got up instantly, his feet taking him straight over to Stiles. The Alpha launched himself at the other but he'd underestimated the blonde's strength, he found himself thrown up against his own car and onto Scott as well.

The mysterious blonde took Stiles by the scruff of his neck his sharp glare eating away at Stiles, brilliant green flashing in his blue eyes.

''A gift from me to you.'', he whispered into to Stiles ear before bearing his fangs down into Stiles shoulder. A crippling scream filled the air and the wolves stopped in their tracks and all looked to the scene depicting in the moonlight.

The wolf pulled away and left without a trace, taking the rest of his pack with him.

All that was left was an eerie echo of wolves howling and the muffled breathes of Stiles who was trying his best to stand.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac watched with a mixture of emotions whilst Scott and Derek made their way as quick as they could over to Stiles. Stiles fell into Scott's arms, blood pouring down his shirt from the depth of the bite.

All Derek could do was stand and watch.


	5. Control

**A/N: So, here is Chapter 5! **

**EDIT: Now beta'd by the lovely ****The Little Things That Matter. **

**Uhm, so I was actually a little stand off-ish on uploading this chapter. I don't know, I've been in a weird mood lately and I almost chose to not continue this due to recent events in my life but anyway, here is the new chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it. c:**

**Tell me what you think! I love getting feedback, so reviews are welcome!**

* * *

_Control._

* * *

Stiles gave them a weak smile.

''You need to get to the Argents before the end of the night. I'll stay here, I'll be fine.'', he looked between Scott and Derek, a flicker of fear appearing in his eyes but it was soon replaced by mask of bravery.

Derek didn't utter a word whereas Scott was shouting at Stiles and then to Derek purely out of confusion if his friend was going to survive this 'gift' or if his body was going to reject it.

The Alpha walked over to the other three and gave a firm look to Erica, keeping his voice calm and emotionless in order to mask any trace of his feelings.

''Erica, drive Stiles back to the hideout. We'll meet you back there when we're done.'', he ordered.

Erica made no attempt to fight back because she knew that Stiles' life was hanging in the balance, there was a chance he could die. All she did was nod once before heading over to Scott; she knelt by him and kept her voice low and calm.

''He's passed out, Scott. Derek's ordered me to take him back. Put him in your car, I'm going to have to drive him back so we don't attract any more attention.'', she sighed a little, giving him a soft smile in an attempt to comfort him. Putting her usual attitude aside for now.

Scott nodded as he began heading over to his car, carrying his wounded best friend in his arms.

x

Later, the pack arrived at Derek's house.

The Argents were already there with their back up, armed and ready.

''I see you've finally decided to show. We had quite a bonus this evening, Derek. You see, I'm not sure where this one came from but it obviously strayed from its pack.'', Gerard gestured to the female wolf currently sprawled out on the ground, gruesomely sliced into two halves.

''Green eyes. Unusual as I've only seen one other green-eyed wolf in my years, I thought they were extinct but it looks like a few slipped through my fingers.''

Derek snarled whilst his mind flashed back to earlier and the pack he'd ran into, he eyed the man warily then his eyes travelled over to Chris who was armed but he detected a hint of fear emanating from him. He tried to suppress a smirk at his new findings.

Chris looked at the pack then shared a knowing glance with Gerard.

''Something is wrong here.'', Chris muttered quietly even though he knew he could probably be heard. ''They're missing Stiles and the girl too. Something's happened.'', he noted as he looked at pack.

Gerard gave Scott a cynical smile.

''I'm certain Stiles would've tagged along, Scott.'', he paused, noticing the traces of blood on the wolf's shirt.

''He had other plans.'', the teen gritted his teeth, glancing at Allison.

''And so do we.'', Gerard spoke cautiously. ''Chris, get rid of the back-up. I'm sure Allison can handle this with us.'', he glared at his son then nodding at Allison. ''Shoot them.'', he ordered.

She didn't even hesitate, she had to be convincing. In her mind she was repeatedly apologizing to her friends and wishing she'd stop but she couldn't. Gerard eyes were piercing; she was isolated from everyone else. She felt trapped.

Scott skilfully dodged her arrows but then new arrows took place and all Scott could see was bright light emitting from left and right. Wailing was heard from Isaac along with howling and snarling from Derek and Boyd as Chris took the chance to attack them in the midst of the confusion.

Gerard didn't know where to look first, his excitement was growing at the scene of the wolves falling to their knees. He nodded to Chris and commanded Allison to stop.

''I think we've played enough today. '', he paused, looking to Derek who was writhing on the floor in pain; he took a few steps towards the Alpha, his expression lifeless. ''If you want your pack to survive. Come alone next time.'', Gerard pulled back, he stood there for a few moments wearing a manic grin then he shook his head and made his way back to the car, leaving with the rest of the hunters in tow.

Derek slammed his fist down onto the ground, letting out a cry of frustration. The words echoed in his head whilst all he could think of was Stiles.

x

The pack had managed to make their way back to safety. Scott headed home after, he had accepted the fact that the Alpha needed to see Stiles, so he only requested that Derek text him if anything happens. Derek was still in pain but his feet evidently took him straight to Stiles. He stumbled into the cart, seeing Erica sat by Stiles who was still drenched in blood.

''Is he okay?'', he asked, treading carefully over the debris on the floor, trying to stay quiet in order to not wake Stiles.

Erica nodded. ''He's okay but he's lost a lot of blood. I'm not too sure what's happening to his body, he doesn't smell like he's dying at least.'', she informed him before leaving the couple be.

Derek looked to Stiles and a hurt expression appeared on his face. He was still trying to process that Stiles had been bitten but not by him by an anonymous Alpha with an unknown pack. The Alpha sat there, beginning to blame himself in his mind moreover hating himself for how he'd brought Stiles into this mess.

''Hey, Sour wolf.'', Stiles slurred as he woke up slowly.

Relief washed over Derek, his mate was still alive. He noticed though that Stiles' eyes were alternating from brown to green, almost like his body was confused about the transition.

Stiles managed to sit up and lean against the broken seat as a groan of pain escaped his lips. He tried to smile but he was finding it hard to. Tears stung his eyes and he grabbed Derek's hand.

''D-Derek, bite me.''

The teen was now crying hard, he'd wished for the gift so many times but he wasn't sure he wanted it now. He knew what it was like when Scott first received it. He remembered the hardship his friend had gone through and how often he ran into trouble but what Stiles was crying about the most was the fact a strange wolf had bitten him. He was unsure why and it could've been just to build up numbers or out of spite.

He'd just wish that Derek was the one that had bitten him.

Derek studied his mate and frowned.

''Please, Derek. You…you have to.'', Stiles begged, his grip on Derek's hand tightened and he only cried harder.

''Okay. Okay…I'll do it.''

The Alpha knelt between Stiles' legs and looked up at him, trailing soft kisses along his neck, leading him to where Stiles' bite was. The bite was still bloody and raw, he grimaced and gave in. He was doing this for Stiles.

He took a bite into the wound, tensing as the teen choked out in pain; he slammed his head back against the window.

''S-Shit!'', Stiles cursed.

Derek's eyes turned blood red for just a moment then pulled away, coughing at the metallic taste in his mouth.

''Stiles, your eyes.''

''What…? What about my eyes?'', he questioned then caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window. His eyes were changing all three colours now, blue, green and brown. His fangs start to show, it was a sign of shifting. His claws grew longer and white tufts of hair appeared on the back of his hands in addition his ears began to change.

The Alpha watched in awe then realization hit once the shifting had died down and Stiles had returned to normal.

''You're almost a mixture of both packs…like a mixed breed. It's different but you belong to my pack. In a way, you're like a white wolf, I guess.'', he noted aloud.

Stiles sat there, trying to take in what he just heard then he sat up abruptly, screaming.

''That's awesome! I have wolfy powers, I don't have to be Robin anymore!'', he cried, grinning at Derek.

The wolf picked himself up off of the floor, blinked then burst out into laughter.

x

The next day at school, Stiles was sat in class. Scott kept hounding him for questions along with Allison.

He sighed.

He'd had enough of this, he was fine with the 'gift' and a little pleased that he was part of the pack now but he couldn't help feel like he wasn't normal anymore. That he'd never go back to being properly human furthermore he'd have to learn the basics of keeping in control, luckily his boyfriend was an Alpha.

He widened his eyes at the fact he'd actually acknowledged that Derek was his boyfriend. A grin crept up on his face and he laughed to himself which came out a little creepy to his classmates around him.

''Stilinski! Get that stupid grin off your face and tell me what we're looking at here!'', Coach Finstock shouted from across the classroom.

''Right. Economics!'', he paused trying to gather his notes together, looking back down then up at the board.

''Well? I'm waiting, Stilinski!'', the coach hit the board in anger.

Stiles had absolutely no idea.

x

Stiles sat at the lunch table, waiting for Scott and the others to arrive.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through all the texts from Scott then in the midst he found one from Derek. He opened it and smiled.

'I'm guessing you don't have practice today. I'll be at your house after school.' –Derek.

Stiles' thumbs did a little dance before texting Derek back; he didn't want to sound too harsh or too cheesy. He sighed, replying simply.

'I got detention so I'm going to be late.'- Stiles (:

He put his phone back in his pocket when Allison and Scott arrived. He could tell this was going to be a long lunch and one he wasn't going to enjoy.

x

Finally, Stiles arrived back at his house.

He ran upstairs and opened the door to his bedroom, not expecting to find Derek, drenched with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

''Uh…hey.'', Stiles' mumbled.

''Hey. I used your shower. If that's alright…'', he trailed off.

''T-That's fine! It just kind of threw me off. Y'know you here…in the middle of my room…with just…a towel…'', the teen uttered, swallowing hard.

Derek smirked.

''I could've had no towel though.'', he teased, keeping his tone calm and collected.

Stiles eyes carelessly trail down Derek's body then he looked away, scratching the back of his neck. ''Well, uh, you could've but you do...'', he stumbled over his words, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks. ''Look, my dad's going to be out for a while…he'll be back before his shift though...'', Stiles looked over at the other shyly before smiling.

A grin formed on the Alpha's face and he pulled Stiles onto the bed behind him, challenging Stiles.

''So what did you have in mind?''

The teen accepted it and gave a 'proud of himself' smile before moving down and taking off the towel quickly, leaving Derek exposed, lying on his bed. He was soon faced with Derek's erection; he slowly took it into his mouth. Stiles was earned with a loud groan though from the other and continued his actions, sucking and swirling his tongue, trying to please Derek with his first attempt.

''Nn… god, Stiles.'', the Alpha couldn't help but let out an erotic moan, encouraging Stiles, running his fingers through the younger's hair.

Stiles swiftly moved his mouth away from his boyfriend's erection, just flicking his tongue over to tip now driving Derek completely insane with the need to take Stiles there and then.

Derek arched up slightly, gritting his teeth. ''Stiles.'', he grunted impatiently.

Stiles couldn't help but give the other an impish grin before taking his clothes off at what Derek considered an agonizingly slow pace. So the Alpha sat up, helping Stiles out of his clothes, pushing him down onto the bed.

''Impatient, huh?'', Stiles looked up at him.

The Alpha nipped and licked down the junction of his mate's neck, leaving soft but very noticeable hickeys. At that moment Stiles titled his head, not caring at all. Right now, he was in bliss and in bed with Derek Hale.

The teen moaned wantonly, running his nails down Derek's back, unaware his claws began to appear as his heart rate got faster. Derek paused for a moment, pulling away and holds his hands, calming him down before continuing.

''You're going to need to learn how to control it.'', he stated firmly.

Stiles nodded, reply. ''Yeah but my mind is on other things right now…''

Derek smirked once again and let the other's hands go, moving down to his chest in order to tease Stiles, nipping and rolling his right nipple between his teeth whilst his fingers toyed with the left.

The brown-eyed teen grabbed at the sheets, moaning incoherent words, they increased as his mate used his free hand to get a small tube of lube out of the draw.

''H-How did you know? I-I…'', Stiles breathlessly question him, looking from the draw to his face.

''I could smell it.'', Derek grinned, putting a fairly generous amount onto his fingers before pressing them right against the teen's hole, carrying on with his repetitive teasing.

Stiles rolled his hips once before thrusting down hard onto his mate's fingers, his own fingers gracefully running through Derek's hair. ''D-Derek, come on…I need you.'', he pleaded with the Alpha. Suddenly, Derek pushed in a finger and moved it slowly before adding another, Stiles hissed a little but then an overwhelming sensation rushed through him as the pain mixed in with the pleasure.

''Shit! Derek, faster…!'', he demanded.

The Alpha moved his fingers at a faster and harder pace, watching the other writhe in pleasure. ''Hh…'', Derek let out a grunt of pleasure as he watched Stiles then removed his fingers slowly only to replace them with himself.

Stiles threw his head back, holding onto Derek's shoulder, his nails digging into his skin. The pain slicing through him.

''Ow…'', he gasped, thankful that Derek was waiting patiently. Finally he calmed down and the pain subsided soon replaced with overwhelming pleasure. ''Move, I'm fine now.'', he smiled, kissing his mate softly on the lips.

Derek gladly returned the kiss, he rolled his hips slowly at first but an impatient Stiles thrust his hips down, taking his mate in deeper.

''I think you're the impatient one now.'', Derek smiled into the kiss before breaking it as he began thrusting hard and deeper into Stiles.

Stiles bite down on Derek's shoulder, to his surprise Derek let out a low, groan of pleasure, he thrust a few more times before giving one final, hard thrust, releasing inside of Stiles.

The room was filled with musty, humid air and panting. Derek pulled out then collapsed next to Sties, a little embarrassed he came just from that.

''I'm guessing that's a weak spot for you then.'', Stiles grinned triumphantly.

Derek looked at him, embarrassed. ''Shut up.'', he muttered and closed his eyes.

The teen studied the Alpha, smiling as he slowly hugged Derek around his waist and closed his eyes, lying there with him.

Derek waited until the teen was a sleep, he was about to move but he was too tired to. He fumbled with trying to pull the covers over them, more Stiles than him. For the first time in a while, Derek drifted in a deep sleep without any flashbacks or nightmares haunting him.

x

''Stiles?'', Sheriff Stilinski shouted up the stairs, heading up them quickly and in the direction of Stiles' room. Derek and Stiles were still asleep together unaware the Sheriff was home; soon Stiles' dad arrived at the door, slowly opening it.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell in the air then looked over at the couple; he stood there wide-eyed for moment with a tight grip on the door handle.

His son was in bed with Derek Hale.


	6. A thing called 'Love'

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! This is a very short chapter. ;w; **

**EDIT: Beta'd by the awesome ****The Little Things That Matter. **

**The next chapter will be up soon! I'm currently working on it, so it shouldn't be long. :0 This may be the longest one yet...**

**Also, thank you so much for all your follows, reviews and favourites! You're all awesome!**

* * *

_A thing called 'Love'._

* * *

Stiles woke up with a dazed expression, he looked over to the space in his bed and then to the window.

Derek had a left once again; it was obvious because the window was left open. ''Again with the window.'', Stiles huffed.

He glanced over at the clock and picked himself up out of bed however he spotted Derek's leather jacket. ''What the…'', he questioned aloud to himself. Why would Derek leave his beloved leather jacket? He pondered for a moment before picking it up and seeing a note left with it.

'Figured you'd need it. See you later.'

''Why..?'', he paused. ''Oh...'', a smile graced his lips when he saw he thin layer of snow outside. He may as well wear it, Scott ripped up his last coat anyway and he hadn't had time to buy a new one.

Later, after he'd shower, packed his bag and tugged Derek's leather jacket on he was out the door and in his jeep, heading off to school.

X

To Stiles' surprise he was approached by Lydia; she flirted with him and curled strands of her hair around her finger, giving him a cute smile too. Maybe Derek's jacket had some kind of charm?

Though he was pretty surprised at himself when he didn't jump to return her actions, he merely shrugged them off and exchanged a few words before heading over to Scott.

''Was Lydia just trying to flirt with you?'' Scott questioned his friend, looking back and laughing slightly at the sight of a distraught Lydia being turned down.

''Yeah but…it's like, I don't know. I don't think I'm in love with her anymore…'', he trailed off, he wasn't completely sure about his feelings for Derek yet. Especially since he was pretty clueless about how Derek felt towards him.

''Well, I guessed. I mean, dude, you're dating Derek.'', Scott confirmed.

''Yeah…'', Stiles replied quietly.

Scott shrugged it off and went ahead into the cafeteria, going over to the table to sit with Allison, motioning for Stiles to join them.

Stiles sat at the table and instantly took out his phone as usual. He looked down at his phone and opened a text message from his dad.

'We need to talk.'

He reclined back in his seat and groaned, putting his head in his hands.

''What is it, Stiles?'', Allison asked, looking between his phone and him.

''My Dad knows.'', he said through gritted teeth, angrily shoving his phone back into his pocket.

x

After school, at the hide-out everyone was there to discuss recent events and what was going to happen now with the hunters along with the fact Allison is working for both sides but the conversation wasn't going anywhere with Derek and Stiles fighting outside the abandoned train carts.

The fight had being going on for a while now, the rest of the pack was sat awkwardly in the train carts, listening in.

''You think they would've stopped by now…'', Allison added, trying to break the ice. Though just as soon as she'd spoken, the uproar began once again.

'So? What if I have her scent on me?! Allison and Scott have it too from hanging out with her!'

'You reek of it that's why! More than they do, Stiles! Just—'

'Why the hell do you care anyway?'

Erica spoke up in an attempt to block out the arguing. ''Hey, I think there's a back exit to this place…should we head out and talk somewhere else? I have a feeling this is going to go on a lot longer than we thought…''

The rest agreed and followed her around to the back entrance to cart, escaping from the other two.

X

Stiles slumped back against the wall, they must've been fighting for hours now and he wasn't exaggerating either.

Derek broke the eerie silence in the underground and looked over to Stiles.

''I'm sorry.''

At first he was confused at Derek's apology but then all Stiles could do was smile. He knew what Derek was trying to say.

''I…'', the Alpha paused then shook his head, letting himself walk into Stiles' hug.

Stiles wrapped his arms around the other's strong torso and rested his chin on the Alpha's shoulder momentarily before pressing a soft, simple kiss to his neck. He knew Derek was never really one to really hug anyone at all but he could feel his large, callous hands securely around his waist and he instantly relaxed into the wolf's arms.

As the teen pulled away moments after, he caught a glimpse of his watch.

''Crap, we were meant to meet my dad an hour ago…'', he trailed off, panic setting in.

''Come on then. '', Derek ruffled Stiles' hair before heading out in front of him.

X

The Sheriff sat at the table, nursing a glass of whisky in his hand, the bottle stood amongst piles of paper work and notes. He knew they wouldn't show. Stiles had been distant lately even more so than before and now he knew that his son was in that kind of relationship with Derek Hale. Someone he had believed that his son hated not too long ago or maybe that was all just a game too. He really didn't know anymore.

Just as he got up to turn in for the night, he heard the door slam and guessed it was the two. ''I'm in here.'', he spoke solemnly; he was definitely going to get down to the bottom of his.

Stiles entered the room first and Derek followed closely behind.

''I see you've both decided to show up.'', he sighed softly and gestured for them to sit down. ''Now, tell me how in the hell did this happened.''

Stiles took a deep breath and began to talk. ''Well, Dad—''

His Dad cut in quickly, '' —Less of the attitude, Stiles.''

''Okay. Okay…I got with Derek a little after...after…'', his voice faded when he realized that everything that happened in the past few months, his Dad knew absolutely nothing about. Luckily, Derek chipped in, partly trying to earn points with Mr. Stilinski.

'' —after all that happened last year. We've been together awhile. I mean, I finally got to spend time with him when Scott was with Allison. I got to know him.'', he told the Sheriff, who still had a stern look on his face. Stiles however couldn't help but be drawn in by Derek's words because this was his first time hearing any of this.

Derek continued bravely and nodded softly to himself, confirming his words in his mind.

''I love him.''

The Sheriff sat forward, studying him crucially to make sure he wasn't missing anything at all. He was trying to analyse if Derek Hale was truly that caring whereas Stiles just sat there in awe. He couldn't believe what the Alpha had just said moreover that he'd said it in front of his dad as well. Sheriff Stilinski could almost see the sparks emanating from his son; he was staring at Derek like he was the last Hershey's bar on earth. He gave a soft chuckle and nodded, it hadn't been much of an explanation but if Derek was given the 'thumbs up' by Stiles, he couldn't really say no.

''Alright, Alright. I understand though it's going to take some getting used to. So, give me some time to think about this.'', he informed them, standing. ''Earth to Stiles, what are you doing tonight then?'', he asked, looking between his son and Derek.

''Uhm, can Derek stay over?'', he grinned sweetly.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes and gave in due to lack of sleep and confusion. ''Fine then. No funny business though and don't touch the beer. I need it after tomorrow's shift.'', he instructed before he headed up the stairs, leaving the two alone in the kitchen.

Stiles was over the moon, he thought he was going to be lectured and ridiculed but thanks to Derek everything turned out just fine. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, catching the last glimpse of his father's feet go up the stairs however he jumped as he felt muscular arms wrap around his waist.

''Hey, Derek?''

''Yeah?''

''I guess I love you too.''


	7. Line Dot Electric Shock!

**A/N: Hello there! Here it is! **

**Beta'd by the amazing The Little Things That Matter. ~ **

**Hope you like this one guys! Tell me what you think, feedback is always welcome! **

* * *

_Line. Dot. Electric Shock!_

* * *

''I tried...'', Stiles there shell-shocked, Erica tried to comfort him but it wouldn't work. She cursed herself for not having any knowledge of this run in with the unknown hunters.

''Hey, you've only just turned, don't try and be too hard on yourself.'', she spoke softly, though her worries grew stronger because Boyd was involved too along with Isaac.

''But Erica! They're not healing…! Aren't you worried?!'', he shouted, sure the injured wolves could hear him. He didn't care though, he couldn't care one bit because the scenes of his mother's last days were repeating horribly in his head and he couldn't bear it.

Derek sat in a slumped position on the broken seat, his injuries throbbing; he could hear Stiles crying and his jagged breaths. Something wasn't right with him though, his breathing began to get shallow and harder along with the fact he could hear the teen's heart racing at an incredible pace.

Stiles was having a panic attack, he tried to remain calm himself and picked himself up, the pain shooting through his nerves. He grunted in pain as he stumbled out of the train cart and he made his way quickly over to Erica and Stiles.

Erica fumbled over her words, ''I-I didn't know what to do, he said he—he can't breathe.'', it wasn't like her to lose her cool but she couldn't stand to see the new wolf in this state.

Derek nodded and knelt down, wrapping his arms around his mate, holding him close.

''Stiles.'', he simply said his name and hushed him softly. The pain searing through his veins but he had to be there for Stiles, he caught sight of the teen shifting back and forth from human to werewolf; Stiles' eyes were flickering blue-green and his claws continued to grow then retract.

''Shh…I'm here.'', the wolf couldn't care about the others around him, he only focused on Stiles. He'd never seen the young wolf have a panic attack before but acted on instinct. Soon Stiles' laboured breathing began to return to normal as well as his heartbeat.

Erica smiled down at the two though she left quietly and headed over to the train cart to check on Boyd and Isaac.

Stiles didn't even notice; he just let himself cry. He'd usually bottle up his feelings and fight past his panic attacks but he'd gone too long, he'd been so strong these past years but he left himself slip past his outgoing and hyper exterior. He let his walls down and hugged Derek tightly.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows, both in pain and in sadness. Stiles was broken, he didn't show it though because he'd made a secure mask to the rest of the world but now it was cracking.

''Are you alright now…?'', the Alpha asked, looking at Stiles.

The teen pulled away just a little, rubbing his eyes, sniffing. ''Yeah. Sorry, lost my cool there.'', he laughed it off, smiling warmly at the Alpha. ''Thanks. It was kind of scary, I haven't had a panic attack in a while…''

''It's fine. That's the first time I've seen you like that.'', concern still laced in his voice. Though Stiles' instantly went back to worrying about him, ''Are you okay though?! You're not healing.'', he stated, looking at the wounds on his Alpha's body, tears threatening to fall once again.

''I'm okay, Stiles. The healing process was just delayed from the type of bullets shot…Allison did some research for us before and we finally worked out which bullet hit us. We'll all be fine.''

Stiles gave a sigh of relief and hit Derek. ''You should've told me sooner, idiot.'', he sat there pouting like a kid.

Derek winced slightly but didn't seem to show it. He let out a soft laugh and ruffled Stiles' hair. ''I'm sorry.''

''Better be.'', Stiles flashed him a grin and began to fuss over him once again.

x

Stiles frowned at the doting he received from Allison that morning. He met up with them at the hide-out once again though this time he'd appeared with glasses.

''You look so cute with glasses!'', Alyson couldn't help it; she went up to him and smiled. ''So you got them last night then?''

''Yeah…I seem to be the only wolf that didn't get the full package.'', he shot at glance at Erica. ''Don't reply to that, I know what you're going to say.''

''Well someone's moody. '', the she wolf grinned, prodding at Stiles. ''Oh Derek's in the cart, he's all patched up, he's just making sure the other two are alright now.''

Stiles walked past them and went into the train cart, grinning. ''Hey! You guys alright?'', he asked whilst putting down his bag, adjusting his glasses a little.

Isaac nodded and gave him a smile. ''Cool glasses and yeah we're good.'', he looked back at his bandages, thanking Derek. Boyd smiled weakly, he'd been through a lot more than the others but he was glad to see a happy face.

The Alpha finished patching up the two wolves before getting a proper look at Stiles. He couldn't help but laugh, Stiles looked good but a lot different with glasses.

''What?'', he shot a look at the older male. ''Making fun of me?''

Derek shook his head, his laughter soon dying down. ''No, you just look different.'', he indicated as he approached Stiles. ''How's the Sheriff by the way?'', he asked quietly, making the others avert their eyes from the conversation.

''Dad said he's warming to it. He wants you to have dinner next week and be a bit more family like. He also said to use the front door next time. He said you're a strange kid for using the window, only he doesn't know the reason. '', he chuckled then added. ''He also said I could stay with you tonight…which was pretty shocking.''

The older male cringed ever so slightly at the thought of having dinner with the Stilinski family even if it was just Stiles and the Sheriff. He had a wave of nerves wash over him but Stiles seemed to be really happy about his Dad's words…so he had to go. It'd been a while since he'd sat down to eat a proper meal with people, well family.

''Really?! Well, sure then.'', a grin spread across his face at the last sentence. ''I'm sure we could arrange something for you staying tonight.''

Boyd soon interrupted with a cough.

Stiles pulled away, smiling goofily. ''Alright, I'll be back later then. Got to run a few errands first.'', he waved before picking up his bag, leaving quickly out of the exit and up to the main street.

The teen soon got into his jeep and took off down the road; he began to make his way along the side road down through the words. He glanced up at the rear view mirror to see a Black SUV hastily catching up.

''These guys really don't give up do they.'', he huffed, swerving in order to shake them off. Though the SUV only came on strong, the driver revved their engine immediately roaring towards Stiles' jeep.

''Déjà vu much.'', he gritted his teeth, getting cornered. He finally gave in and parked up slowly on the side of the road.

He heard the hoarse unpleasant sound of Gerard's voice, ''Get out of the car, Stiles!'', he spat out the words. Stiles made his way carefully out of the car however he was grabbed by the front of his shirt.

''Tell me who the new wolf is. Now, Stiles.'', Chris hissed, absolutely outraged that another wolf had joined Derek's pack.

''I don't know! I don't really see that much of the ''pack'' since our classes changed. Don't you talk to Allison about school?'', he mentally panicked and racked his brain for any good excuse to get his way out of this.

Chris narrowed his eyes, studying his Stiles nevertheless he didn't trust the teen; he dragged up and threw the struggling Stiles into the back of the SUV. Stiles slumped against the cold floor yet he took out his phone to ring someone but the battery had beaten him to it.

''Battery's dead. Great timing phone..'', he muttered, stuffing the useless device back into his pocket and decided to wait it out until he arrived to wherever the Argents were taking him.

x

He awoke to find himself locked to an unknown metal type chair, his sleepy eyes followed the wires and pain rocketed through him. He was strapped up to a copy of an electric chair. He'd already spotted that Chris was standing well away whereas Gerard was right in front of him with a terrifying grin plastered on his face.

''Well, Stiles here you are. We're quite aware that you know but it seems we've had to go for more extreme measures to get it out of you.'', he informed the teen before flicking the switch.

Stiles writhed in pain, gritting his teeth, memories of his mother flicked through his mind. It was almost like she was his trigger to calm down, he settled back after the shock finished coursing its way through his body.

''You should tell us otherwise this is going to be a long night.'', he threatened as his hand hovered over the switch once again.

The teen slammed his head back against the metal head rest of the chair. He grimaced in pain and closed his eyes; this definitely was going to be a long night.

x

Chris turned off the machine finally.

''Well, you're pretty stubborn, Stiles, I'll give you that.'', he murmured as he unstrapped the young teen. Stiles fell to his knees out of the chair; he had scorch marks and raw burns all up his sides along with a nice black eye to go with his wounds.

''We rigged it with Wolfsbane, we couldn't take chances. Though it's only a trace so you won't get affected too much.'', he made an attempt to reassure the injured teen. ''Your cars outside.'', he added before leaving the room with Gerard.

Gerard made tutting sound as he made his way out of the soundproof room. He wasn't finished yet not by a long shot.

Stiles pulled himself up from the floor; he tried to build himself up even though an overwhelming sense of nausea took over him. He bolted out of the house as quick as he could, his instincts screaming at him to get as far away from the Argent household as possible.

He soon arrived at the hideout; he stumbled down the steps to where everyone was. It was dimly lit but bright enough that he felt safe…Though he still didn't know why he was healing so slowly.

Scott looked up, only to see Stiles fall to the floor unconscious.

''Stiles…!'', he shouted as he ran over to the lifeless Stiles. He listened carefully, Stiles' heartbeat was slow, he glanced up to see the others heading towards them both.

''What happened?'', Derek was furious, his eyes were flashing from blue to red and everyone knew this definitely wasn't like he Alpha at all.

''He just walked down the stairs like this then went unconscious. I-I don't know what happened.'', he looked from Derek to his best friend. Stiles was covered in injuries, some were slowly healing but the burn marks and bruise just wouldn't go.

Not too long after Stiles started to wake up, he looked around to see familiar faces and shifted, feeling a strong arm around his shoulders. He was still a little confused about his surroundings though the faces smiled at him and he felt a wave of reassurance. Soon the blur disappeared and he could see clearly, he took a sigh of relief that he was in a safe place.

''What happened then?'', Derek questioned once again.

''The Argents…'', Stiles swallowed hard, the words were fighting their way to the surface.

Allison suddenly looked horrified; she counted Stiles as a friend, a good friend. Her father and grandfather had done this to him?

Derek's breathing had gotten heavier, his eyes were changing again. Anger was usually his anchor but right now, he couldn't help but shift. They'd done it; they'd gone and hurt his mate again.

Stiles took note of the Alpha's behaviour but he still continued, ''They strapped me to a copy of an electric chair, Gerard did the rest.'', he slumped in defeat; he was too tired to say anymore. He just held Derek's hand and sat there, exhaustion completely setting in.

The Alpha sat back and studied his mate's wounds; he calmed down for now and gave Stiles' hand a soft squeeze. The teen looked broken.

''I don't know why my bruises and burns aren't healing…'', the teen grumbled.

''You're a mixed breed, a rare wolf right?'', Scott added. ''Maybe with some certain type of wounds you just don't heal as well. Your scars and cuts you had before have completely gone.'', he smiled, trying to cheer up his friend.

''Yeah, that's probably it.'', Stiles replied with a weak smile.

Isaac spoke up, feeling like they should probably let Stiles rest. ''I think I'm going to call it a night. We'll head over to the other sleeper carts then.'', he nodded before leaving with Boyd and Erica.

''Night. Hey, can we go to mine tonight?'', Stiles looked to Derek.

''Sure.'', he agreed with a slight smile before heading out with him, along with Allison and Scott.

Allison was definitely going to have a talk with her father and grandfather when she returned home.

x

The teen was undressing slowly, his body still sore and healing from earlier events. Derek was already sat on the bed, he studied Stiles intently.

Stiles could feel Derek's eyes watching his every move; he shifted uncomfortably under the Alpha's gaze as he took of his jeans. He soon made his way over to his bed and slipped under the covers without a word, he closed his eyes to trying to calm his heartbeat down although he knew it was impossible because Derek could obviously hear it. He could hear Derek's heartbeat although; it was faster than normal nevertheless Stiles didn't move at all.

Derek lay down with Stiles eventually though he was at a loss of what to do. The young wolf still wasn't asleep, he could tell by his breathing.

''Stiles?''

''…Yeah?''

''Are you sure you're alright?''

Derek had asked him this once before, after his panic attack. He couldn't help but realize that the Alpha had been there for him at every turn recently. He'd come when he'd call, he'd nearly get himself killed…just for him.

He smiled genuinely for the first time that day; he turned over to look at Derek. Stiles ran his fingers through his mate's thick black hair and kissed him softly. He felt the wolf return his kiss and he let out a satisfied sigh whereas Derek trailed his hands over the tender but now healed smooth skin.

The younger broke the kiss, giving Derek a cheeky grin.

''Not tonight.''

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I guess you all know what's coming next. ;P **


	8. Always Different

**A/N:** **Hello everyone!**

**Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry for not updating in so long. School has been so tiring lately! I'm definitely ready for the Christmas Holidays now! c:**

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but I do have Chapter 9 already written so that will be uploaded after I get home room school today~ Double Upload! :D **

** Also, there may be a Christmas Special somewhere in this...maybe. c; **

**Thank you The Little Things That Matter for editing this chapter. **

* * *

_Always Different._

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the incident with the Argent family and Scott had noticed a huge change in his friend. It wasn't in appearance or personality. It was more of a change in soul.

His soul had definitely changed, he'd always taken Stiles as the hyperactive, positive kid that lived life to the fullest. When they were younger there was never a dull moment with Stiles but things had changed recently. Yes, he noticed Stiles' soul falter when his mother had died but suddenly his soul had completely shifted.

He watched his friend push his glasses up the bridge of his nose and continue driving since Stiles had become a wolf and one of the pack, he seemed to be the one in the most danger. The white wolf had distanced himself from the entire pack, not so much Derek though but he could sense Derek was wary of Stiles' change.

''Hey, so, are you going out tonight?'' Scott asked in an attempt to make conversation.

Stiles shrugged. ''I guess.''

''Wait, you do know there's a Full Moon tonight, right?'' he glanced over at Stiles, noticing him twitch ever so slightly.

''Guess it's my turn to get chained up to a radiator then.'' the white wolf joked, parking up on the main street.

''No. You're staying with all of us. We've slowly all learnt to control ourselves on the full moon even though Derek is the only one that can still stay completely human; you're going to need a lot more than one person to stop you. You're different to the rest of us.'' Scott stated, getting out of the car.

''Always different.'' Stiles sighed before smiling, trying to stay positive.

They both walked down the hidden steps to the train carts, it was already evening and every wolf was there. They knew what they were going to have to do since Stiles was a new werewolf, along with the fact he was a strange type too.

Derek stepped forward with heavy chains and bulky padlocks; he bravely approached the teen with a well-practiced expression of no emotion on his face.

''Well this wasn't how I planned my Friday night.'' Stiles smiled wryly as strong, ice cold chains wrapped around his wrists, his ankles and waist.

''It'll be over soon.'' Derek said solemnly.

Then Stiles saw the spikes come in, he shook with fear and his eyes grew wide. ''I-I have to have those things stuck in me…?'' he questioned, looking terrified. ''Fluffy handcuffs or maybe a tie instead?'' Stiles did his best to joke, he earned a chuckle from Isaac but that wasn't enough. He couldn't shake the horrible feeling looming over him.

''It's the only way we can stop the change as much as we can. Through pain.'' the Alpha spoke quietly as he did his best to detach himself from the situation whereas Scott and the other wolves were stood idly by, not daring to intervene on bit. Pain flickered across Scott's face, he'd never had to go through something like this but now Stiles had to and he blamed himself for getting his best friend involved in it all in the first place.

The first spike contraption pierced through his upper arm, the Alpha screwed in the inhumane weapon to the wolf's body. Soon enough both of Stiles' upper arms and legs were pierced to the wall.

The teen was shifting between forms; he writhed in pain whilst making an ugly expression at the pack. He snarled and hissed at the Alpha in front of him, howling and gritting his now long, sharp teeth.

Erica especially was shocked at Stiles actions and the way the moon affected him; even though she'd half expected it, she'd never had thought that she'd have to see him like this. The sound of the young wolf slowly cancelled out and all she could hear was Derek's heartbeat, she looked up only to see the broad shoulders of the Alpha's muscular form and his breathing heightened every so often. His heartbeat was racing although his face didn't seem to show it at all.

The moon shone through the grating in the ceiling above, creating a dim light in the underground. Stiles' eyes shone a bright turquoise and he bared his teeth at them all, gnashing his teeth, straining as hard as he could against the chains and to the pack's amazement. Stiles broke free.

The first person he leapt for was Derek. The teen's claws ripped through the Alpha's flesh, deep into the side of his face. He howled in pain as he fought back, throwing Stiles across the room and up against the wall. Derek experimented by telling Stiles off the way he'd ridiculed Isaac one of the first night the young beta had experienced his power at a full moon.

Only, it didn't work. He knew Stiles wasn't afraid of him so his Alpha façade didn't work on the young wolf, Stiles only fought back stronger but this time Erica was the one to tell him off and strangely enough he cowered, whimpering up against the wall.

''How…?''. Derek looked confused. He looked back and forth between the female beta and his mate.

Erica smirked.

''You needed a woman to handle this one.'', she teased, soon returning to her human form.

Boyd let out a soft laugh whilst the others just smiled. Derek sighed, looking back to Stiles who was gradually calming down. The light of the full moon left the underground and the Alpha walked over pulling the lever, turning on the dim lights.

''Well, that wasn't actually that bad.'', Scott rejoiced but soon earned a glare from Derek. ''Well not for us…'', he added quietly. Derek however didn't relax, he was still on high alert knowing anything could happen with the new wolf in this state. Derek's ears picked up a faint sound from a distance then cringed a little, it was them.

''So Stiles is one too! Why didn't anyone tell me?'', the shrill of Jackson's voice echoed throughout the abandoned underground and the undeniable click of Lydia's expensive heels followed behind him.

''Is nobody human anymore?'', Lydia huffed. Obviously displeased with the fact she had to spend her Friday night in a creepy, dismal ''hide-out''. ''You know, you guys should do something with the place. Maybe give it a lift…'', she continued on to herself, wondering around the train carts.

Jackson smiled wryly at the red-head then looked back at the tense pack in front of him. ''Calm down. I heard howling, it sounded different. Then I realized it was Stiles' scent, so I followed the trail and well, we ended up here.''

''You made sure no hunters were following, right?'', Scott glared right at Jackson.

''Yeah, I did. Lydia watched behind us the whole way.'', he sighed, looking over at Stiles. ''Hey, I don't know what happened but he's awake now.'', the new wolf gestured over to a dazed Stiles, currently pulling himself up from the floor.

Derek walked over hastily to the young wolf, sighing heavily. ''Sorry.'', was the first thing that left his lips and Stiles smiled, he hugged Derek sleepily and nuzzled into his neck.

''It's alright, so am I.'', Stiles whispered, his smile growing a little wider. ''Don't be such a sour wolf, okay?''

Stiles caught a glimpse of Derek's smile just for a moment until he saw a distressed look settle on his face.

''What's wrong…?'', he asked quietly.

''Smoke... I smell smoke.'', Derek replied sternly, his eyes darting around the room, tracking the scent. ''Can't you smell it?'', he asked, looking back at Stiles.

''Yeah, it's coming on stronger now.'', he looked around as he spoke, his head cocked to the side when he saw the grate being pulled up by a familiar hand. ''What the…''

They watched as the first bow was shot down into the hide-out and fire ignited, catching the wooden crates and soon the fire progressed further, getting stronger and stronger.

Gerard's sick laughter echoed throughout the underground.

''I don't think you'll be getting out of this one.'', he hissed. ''Even if you do, this time Scott doesn't have a plan, none of you do.'', the soft crunch of gravel was almost like nails on a chalkboard to the pack with their senses heightened, everything was torture.

Gerard stopped abruptly, a grin forming on his lips.

''Oh, how trapped you are.''

The fire grew stronger and things began to fall apart. Lydia's scream assaulted their ears and Jackson turned around, panicked.

''Lydia! Lydia?!'', he roared, his instinct made his body move quickly but he was soon held back by Scott. ''Get off me, McCall! I—Lydia!'', he struggled against the wolf's hold but he quickly surrendered when Derek looked at him sternly.

''If you want to save her, you need to calm down.'', he stood back coolly, surveying his surroundings. The stairs was a no go, he could smell sulphur. This place was a ticking time bomb; Derek tried his best to collect his thoughts. They were broken though when he heard Lydia's voice once again.

''I-I can see an entrance!'', she fumbled over her words, panicking. ''Jackson! Are you okay?!'', she tugged her sweater up over her mouth, coughing violently from the smoke.

Jackson swallowed and replied bravely. ''Yeah, I'm okay, Lydia! Now get out of here, go get help or something…!'', he ordered, trying to get her out of the now ruined hide-out.

Lydia hesitated but did as she was told and ran out the back exit, making her way up to the surface. It was snowing faintly now due to the cold winter conditions but she know it'd have no chance against the harsh fire beneath. ''Why couldn't it rain instead!'' she murmured angrily, trying not to panic.

Meanwhile, whilst Lydia made her way to her car, trying to fathom what to do next. Derek below was doing his best to keep his pack in order but with the roaring flames so close he was failing to make any sense of anything at all.

''Lydia's gone to get help, don't do anything stupid…!'' Isaac called out to Erica.

''Oh please, I know what I'm do—'' Erica's reply was cut short as the residue of gas from the rustic train carts met the flames. The explosion headed straight up, hitting the ceiling above critically. The burnt metal beams above collapsed first then the rest of the floor above caved in. The rubble and heavy beams were headed straight for Erica.

Stiles was the first to react; he hurdled towards her regardless of the other's protest nevertheless to his surprise Derek made his way to her first, pushing her out of the way just in time. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, the beam hurdled down and met its destination.

The loud ring of metal hitting the platform and the resounding crash seemed to echo through the rebelling of the flames, dust flooded the entire space.

An eerie silence hung the space just for a moment only to be shattered by Erica's deafening scream.

''Derek!''


	9. One Disaster after another

**A/N: Hello again! Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for the favourites and follows! You guys are amazing! C:**

**Here it is! Chapter 9! (Hope the title is okay! I was sorely tempted to call this 'Hips Don't Lie' ;D hehe.)**

**Heads up, this chapter hasn't been proof read/beta read. I did send it off late so it's my fault! ; A ; I'm aware there are quite a few mistakes. I've been so tired lately and now I'm all ill and congested. D': Right before Christmas! :'0**

**Hopefully I might be able to get Chapter 10 and/or the Christmas Sterek Special I wrote on the side in time for Christmas! c; **

**I just thought I'd let you guys have this one just in case I don't post them in time. c: **

**Have a wonderful Christmas all! I love you allllll! c':**

* * *

_One Disaster after another._

* * *

Stiles looked helplessly at the rubble, he could faintly make out Derek's body underneath the debris but it was too dangerous and cluttered to make out a thing. Scott and Boyd watched their friend approach the unconscious Alpha whilst Isaac did his best to hold back the crying Eric who was currently murmuring apologies and incoherent words through her tears.

Jackson looked at the flames they were growing closer, he was about to speak up when he heard Lydia's voice above ground.

''Oh my god…! What happened?'' she panicked, assessing the large gap in the car park as she walked over to. She looked down a little only to see flames a dust. ''J-Jackson…!''

Jackson looked at Derek then paused before he shouted desperately back up at her. ''I'm alright Lydia! Did you get help? It'd be pretty good right now, it's getting a little hot down here.'' Jackson did his best to joke, trying to keep her as calm as possible.

''I did! The Sheriff's here, he's called for back-up and an emergency fire brigade. He's the only one I knew who'd help!'' she gingerly replied down into the open crevasse.

Soon, Sheriff Stilinski pulled up and the wailing drone of the fire engine could be heard. The Sheriff kept his cool even though he knew Stiles was down there; he handled the situation well though and the fire brigade soon got them out, one by one. The fire had died down eventually and they defeated the difficult task of lifting the unconscious Derek from beneath the rubble and chaos.

Stiles looked to his Dad weakly but he kept a strong expression as best he could. ''So, what happens now then?'' he asked feebly, feeling a bit stupid for asking at all though.

''Well, I've informed everyone involved to keep this confidential. Especially with Boyd and Isaac's cases and Erica's involvement but they paramedics said his wounds are bad but he refuses to go to hospital.'' Stiles lightened up at the news of Derek but Stiles' Dad gave an audible sigh and looked at his son with a serious expression. ''I've agreed to have Derek treated at our house. We're both aware Derek's house isn't in the best of shape and he never did get to come around for dinner…'' he trailed off only to see his son grinning.

''Thanks, Dad.'' Stiles smiled warmly.

''Alright, okay. Now go and see if everyone's alright now. I'll clear things up here and then you can head home in the ambulance with Derek.'' He commanded his son, ushering him away.

Stiles decided to head over to Lydia, he knew Derek didn't want him to have anything to do with her but he at least had to thank her.

''Stiles…is he okay?'' Lydia asked him timidly, still shaken from all that had happened.

The young wolf nodded and pushed his soot ridden glasses up the bridge of his nose, sighing to himself. ''He's alright. Thanks Lydia for getting help.''

''No problem,'' she gave him a quick smile. She shuffled slightly, unsure whether to leave or not.

''Go on. Go and see him.'' Stiles nodded over at Jackson in the car, happy that Lydia had finally resolved things with him.

Lydia nodded and hurried over to the other.

Stiles watched as Erica, Boyd and Isaac were sent off by his father and he watched Scott leave with his mother who seemed pretty angry. He waved over at his friend before turning around heading to the ambulance Derek was currently in.

''Hey…how're you feeling?'' he asked the rather grumpy wolf.

''I'm alright.'' The Alpha shot the paramedic a glare.

Stiles sighed heavily. ''I'm sorry, he's always in a bad mood when he wakes up.'' He looked at the paramedic who nodded in return and headed out.

''The Sheriff told us your address so we'll be taking you home and take action from there,'' she said coolly to the two in the ambulance. Stiles thanked her and then finally turned to Derek.

''How could you say you're alright? You're not healing as quickly as you should, you used you're energy fighting me off, you just got crushed by a ton of bricks and metal. You're not alright.'' Stiles looked down sadly as he fiddled with the hem of the blue thermal blanket.

Derek shifted in the ambulance bed and frowned at the other.

''I'm fine, Stiles. I'm still here and I'm still alive.''

Stiles studied Derek and although his wounds were pretty severe but he still seemed to only be worrying about him. Not himself, it was him again. The teen couldn't help but smile, although he found it stupid; he knew that it was Derek's way of showing his feelings.

''Idiot.''

The Alpha blinked and looked his mate. ''Hey…''

Stiles smiled softly and took off his glasses to clean them before putting them back on again. ''You're really, really stupid, you know that Derek?''

''What? Hey where's this coming fr—'', the wolf was cut off by the teen's sudden kiss. He broked the kiss and grinned at Stiles, he held onto his hand once he felt the ambulance start to move and head off to its destination.

x

After Derek had settled in, he'd gotten treatment from the paramedics in the end though they were still baffled by Derek's wounds and how they'd healed quickly. Luckily Stiles convinced them it'd been a long night and that the lack of light outside had made it hard to see his injuries in the first place.

''I'm back!'' The Sheriff announced as he shrugged off his coat and pulled his boots off, hanging and placing his things. He rested his hat on the tableside and headed into the living room. He found Derek bandaged up, sat of the sofa in just a t-shirt and a pair of his plaid pyjama pants, he decided not to comment on Derek wearing his things so he just smiled at him instead.

''How're you holding up?'' The Sheriff asked the other.

''Yeah, uh good thanks.'' Derek replied awkwardly, not sure whether to smile or not.

Stiles' dad laughed and looked around. ''So, where's Stiles?''

''He's in the kitchen and on the phone to Scott.'' He paused before looking directly at the Sheriff. ''Thanks.''

He nodded and headed out into the kitchen, finding his son stuffing reading through some books, stuffing his face with curly fries and on loud speaker with Scott.

Unaware his dad was in the room Stiles continued his conversation, mumbling through the chips crammed into his mouth.

''How 'm I supposed to 'no, Scawt?'' he replied swallowing the fries quickly. ''I don't know why he wanted Derek to stay, it's not like I asked him to.

''_You want Derek to stay, right?''_

''Yeah sure but it's awkward.''

''_Well, it would be. I mean the last time your Dad saw Derek was when he found you both in bed._'' Scott laughed down the phone.

''Y-yeah but…'' he groaned in frustration, shoving another curly fry into his mouth. ''It'd be weird if it were you and Allison though…''

''_Yeah but your dad is the Sheriff, Stiles. You're lucky he didn't find you dancing with Derek at the back of Jungle.'' _

Stiles blushed slightly and remembered when Scott and Allison had used the back entrance of the club to try and find Danny to help them find Jackson but instead they'd found a shirtless Derek and Stiles. Stiles was all over Derek that night and Derek had seemed embarrassed when Scott found them, especially because Allison stood there awkwardly beside him.

''It was embarrassing when you found us though—'' Stiles cut his sentence short when he saw his Dad sat on one of the kitchen chairs with his arms crossed and a rather amused but cross expression on his face. ''Uh, Scott, I need to go.''

''_Huh? Alright, speak to you later then.'' _Scott hung after Stiles did, wondering why the conversation was cut off.

''H…hey Dad. How's life?'' the teen gave him a forced grin, closing his books and pushing the curly fries to one side. ''Ahaha…'' he made an attempt to laugh but failed when he father began talking.

''So, that wasn't the first time you went when I saw you there the night the accidents happened?'' the Sheriff asked warily, studying Stiles.

''You know…I should go and check on Derek.'' Stiles suggested,, laughing nervously as he dived out of the room.

Stiles' dad stood there, shaking his head slightly because he heading over to the fridge in search of something to ear.

''That was way too close…'' Stiles sighed in relief, sitting next to Derek and sinking into the sofa.

''Hm? What was?'' Derek eyed Stiles, amused by his pout.

''I was talking to Scott about that time in Jungle when Allison saw us too, y'know and then my Dad ninja's in and hears our conversation. Saved myself from and awkward conversation.'' The teen grinned as he saw Derek cringe slightly.

''Yeah, details wouldn't of been good Stiles.'' Derek added through a yawn.

Stiles smiled. ''Come on then. Let's go upstairs,'' he led the Alpha upstairs, being wary of his injuries.

Monday had arrived and Stiles was definitely not in the mood to go to school. He pulled himself out of bed, looking back at the warm covers and the half-naked Alpha beneath them. He sighed heavily and made his way to the shower, reluctantly peeling off his clothes then discarding them carelessly onto the floor. Stiles turned on the lukewarm water, letting his back meet the smooth cold tiles.

''Hm…'' he hummed quietly as he closed his eyes, letting his hand wander down his torso. He thought back to the times he'd seen Derek in the shower and the dreams he'd had too. Stiles was doing his best to supress his moans but it was becoming more and more difficult, he teased himself as he imagined the way the other would do it to him, especially the way he'd run his tongue right over the tip of Stiles' member and how the Alpha would leave soft kisses over his spine.

''A-Ah..! Nn…Derek…'' Stiles shrill moans echoed in the bathroom, he became rougher with his actions, thrusting harshly into his hand as he groaned the Alpha's name repeatedly.

Meanwhile though Derek had been listening to every single movement. He was already heading straight for the bathroom, hastily taking off his t-shirt and underwear. The Alpha, now stark naked, approached the shower slowly. He slid open the shower door and stepped in, smirking at the state of his boyfriend.

''D-Derek! Sheesh…don't do that.'' Stiles huffed, removing his hand from himself as he flushed a dark shade of red. ''I thought you were as—'' the teen was cut of abruptly by his mate's deep kiss. The Alpha continued, pressing languid kisses down Stiles' chest as he continued his hands ghosted over the young wolf's arousal only to pull away shortly after.

''Nn...Tease…'' Stiles grumbled out yet he loved it.

''Turn over.'' The elder commanded.

Stiles obeyed and briskly turned around, he bent himself and pushed his hands up against the bitter cold tiles, his claws appearing ever so slightly. Derek loved it when Stiles was in this state, completely unwound for him.

The Alpha moved onto his knees, parting Stiles and pushing his tongue forward, running his tongue against the smooth tight hole only to earn a deep groan from his boyfriend.

''Hh…Derek just please.'' Stiles was begging now. Derek couldn't help but smile, he continued and pushed his tongue deep into the ring of tight muscle, feeling his mate's hips jut back against his hands. Derek prepared him thoroughly, making sure he was ready before he pulled away standing once again before Stiles.

The younger wolf was growing impatient, his claws digging into the marble tiles.

''Derek. _Please._''

That was it for Derek.

The Alpha positioned himself carefully before thrusting all the way, burying himself deep inside the warmth of Stiles. He grabbed at Stiles' hips forcefully and to his surprise the teen made the most erotic sound he'd ever heard. Derek paused for a moment to check if may he'd hurt the other but then it dawned on him.

Stiles didn't hate that he'd grabbed his hips. He fucking loved it.

Stiles couldn't help it, he rolled his hips back against Derek as he did his best to contain himself but it was useless. The teen was panicking ever so slightly for revealing one of his most erogenous spots to Derek but at this moment in time he couldn't care less. All he cared about was the Alpha behind him, pounding away into him.

''Hhn. Oh, shit. Yes...Derek!'' Stiles groaned as he felt the other thrust even deeper, pulling himself out all the way only to push back in tenfold.

Derek was so close. He twitched inside the younger, feeling him tighten around his arousal. ''Ah…Stiles, I'm…almost…'' The Alpha moaned huskily into his mate's ear and that was it for Stiles. He reached his limited, spilling himself all over the tiles as Derek released inside of him he came a second time just from the feeling.

''T-That was…'' The young wolf was lost for words. He whined a little at the loss of his Alpha's warmth but smiled weakly as he turned around, hugging him warmly. Derek smiled and took in his mate's scent, kissing his forehead gingerly. He glanced over at the digital clock over on the window sill of the bathroom then looked to Stiles.

''Hey, what time do you need to be at school?'' Derek asked briefly.

''8:30, why?''

Derek nodded over at the clock.

''_Shit._''

x

Stiles rushed into school, he ran swiftly down the hallway. He soon arrived at the door of his Economics class out of breath and dishevelled.

Scott and Jackson turned their noses up at Stiles' scent. He absolutely reeked of Derek's scent.

Coach Finstock frowned and gave the teen a piercing glare.

''Stilinski, you're late!'' Finstock bellowed.

''Uh, sorry. Coach I—'' Stiles was cut off by anoother booming shout from his coach.

''Just sit down! Over by Lydia, I don't want you anywhere near McCall.'' He ordered, pointing over the available seat next to Lydia in the corner.

As the lesson continued, Stiles got various glances from his classmates although it was mostly Scott, Jackson and Lydia. He sank down into his chair a little, sketching wolves and Derek's tattoo onto his Economics file, smiling to himself.

When the belll had rung, Lydia picked up her books and set off with a smile to find Alison, Jackson followed her closely behind whereas Scott walked over to his friend with a wry grin on his face.

Stiles frowned. ''Don't say anything! You're giving me that grin that 'says it all', so don't.'' he picked up his rucksack, slinging one of the straps over his shoulder as he made his way out of class.

This day was definitely going to be anything but boring for Scott but a pain in the ass for Stiles.


	10. AN: A Quick Note!

Hello everyone!

This isn't a chapter – it's just a little note from me and a few updates.

Firstly, I'd like to say Happy New Year to you all!

Thank you so, so much for all of your support, favourites and follows! It makes my day when I see feedback given on the story. You're all amazing!

The main reason though why I'm putting this note up though is because with school and exams quickly approaching I've had near enough no time at all to write anything lately.

The planned Christmas Special chapter ended up getting mixed up with some files I'd deleted and I hadn't realized until I'd emptied my recycling bin… -.-

The New Year's special I did write though in its place will be posted later on in the week and I hope you all like it!

So, this story will be going on a short hiatus until I settle back in to school and get over the exams etc. I'll be back before the end of the month though hopefully.

I love you all!

Thank you once again and I'll be posting regular chapters soon! Bye!


	11. Happy New Year

**A/N: Do I get a record or something for the latest New Year's chapter posted ever?**

**Here we go guys. **

**Hey, it's still January so I'm not too late... - v -;;**

* * *

_Happy New Year_

* * *

Lunch time had rolled around though with the exception of Derek, the whole pack was there, Stiles, Scott and Allison, the three beta wolves even Jackson and Danny although no Lydia.

''I heard what happened? Are you all okay?'' Danny decided to ask, a look of concern appearing on his face. Looking mostly at Jackson though, inspecting the long healing burns from the flames that travelled down the side of his jawline, down his neck and then disappearing off under his white shirt.

''We're fine, Danny.'' Jackson gave his best friend a smile and nodded gently. He'd become less hostile since he'd joined the pack and certainly a lot more friendlier towards the others but still if anyone outside of their pack intervened, he was the first to throw in a hurtful comment or a short jibe at the odd individual.

Danny nodded, sighing softly before grinning at the grumpy Stiles.

''Hey, what's eating you?''

Scott coughed. _''Derek!''_

As the rest of the group found Scott's joke amusing. Stiles sarcastically laughed and frowned slightly but he couldn't hold it, laughing a little himself.

''So…where's Lydia?'' Stiles spoke up, trying to steer the conversation onto a different topic.

''I don't know. Last time I saw her handing out party invites…well more like throwing them at people.'' Jackson joked. ''They're for New Year's Eve, she's throwing a huge party at her place. Oh yeah! She told me to tell you that you're all invited too. 'The Group', so that goes for everyone I'm guessing.''

''Really?'' Erica asked then pausing and looking to Stiles. ''Do you think Derek will be up to going to the party?''

Stiles shrugged. ''Probably. His wounds are nearly healed.''

Lydia appeared midway through the conversation, smiling triumphantly as she put her hands on her hips. ''Well, it's settled then! I'll see you all at the party!'' Lydia flicked her hair, grabbing Jackson hand as she left abruptly.

Danny shook his head, laughing softly. ''Guess I'll see you all there then. Bye guys.'' He got up, slung his backpack over his shoulder, heading for the cafeteria doors.

The bell rung and Scott stretched, yawning. ''Last class then finally a break for once. So I'll see you at Lydia's house then?''

''Yeah, I'll be there.'' Stiles grinned, nodding in return.

x

Two weeks had just about passed since the last day of school and today was the day when the pack would all meet again for the first time. It was time for Lydia's party, Derek was definitely tense about the whole situation. The Argent's hadn't made a move since the fire and that only meant one thing. They were planning something even bigger and now with secrets being kept from Allison they were probably more in the dark than ever. He wasn't all that pleased about going to Lydia's party either.

Derek paced the living room before sitting down in the armchair, his mind going into a deep train of thought.

Stiles entered the room. ''Hey Derek—'' he cut off when he noticed the Alpha's serious expression. ''Something wrong?''

''Hm? Oh, just thinking.'' Derek replied as he gradually became less tense.

The teen shook his head. ''Nothing will happen and don't be nervous…'' he trailed off before swallowing hard before continuing. ''I mean, hey, you've been Jungle with me loads of times. Except we just won't be shirtless at this party. '' He gave Derek a cheeky grin, teasing him.

Derek blinked then gave him a slight smile. He was amazed how Stiles always managed to read his feelings, just like a book.

''Anyway, we need to get there soon. You are the Alpha, y'know.'' The teen laughed before heading out of the room and up the stairs.

Soon enough they were headed to the party. Although Derek protested several times before being dragged out the door by Stiles.

The Alpha sighed heavily and glanced over at his mate. He had to admit that Stiles both smelt and looked incredible but he knew he had to keep his guard up the best he could tonight. He had a feeling something was going to happen, he couldn't put his finger on it though.

''Well, here we are!'' Stiles announced as he parked up amongst all the other cars in the street. ''I'm pretty surprised she handed out invites this year…'' he trailed off as he looked around at the cars whilst getting out of the car. ''Come on, sour wolf.'' He laughed, locking the car before walking on ahead of the other.

Scott spotted them from the window, grinning. He waved briefly to Stiles before calling Lydia.

Stiles was about to knock on the door but Lydia beat him to it and opened the door. ''Hi! Come in, the party's not long started so it's a little quiet at the moment.'' She flashed a quick smile to Derek and then moved to the side, ushering them in.

''Thanks for coming.'' Lydia was speaking mostly to Derek than anyone else but she still kept a calm smile on her face. ''The refreshments are over there and also we all decided that it'd be best if we stayed here tonight after the party had finished. Jackson and Scott agreed earlier…''

Derek glanced over at Scott and nodded slightly in approval. ''Yeah, good idea.'' He replied, a smile appearing on his face when Stiles took hold of his hand.

''Alright then, the party host is coming!'' Lydia announced happily going out to her backyard to join the bustling party guests.

As the party progressed on it was nearing midnight, most people were dancing to the heavy music being played and others were messing around in the pool. Scott and Allison were dancing whilst talking, Erica and Boyd were talking with Isaac although Erica did appear to be a bit more than tipsy. Lydia and Jackson were in the pool with Danny all laughing together and appearing to be relaxed for once whereas Stiles and Derek were kissing occasionally but Stiles was aware they were in eyesight of Scott and Allison however Derek wasn't aware and proceeded with more displays of affection, whispering sweet words into Stiles' ear.

Scott diverted his eyes and Allison just melted.

''I didn't know Derek was like that with Stiles! Ah, that's really cute!''

Allison couldn't help but beam at the couple. She'd never really properly spoken to them both nor seen them together like this. She almost felt like she was spying on them but she couldn't help it.

''Allison, Derek's going to see you…'' Scott tried to warn her, nudging her a little.

''I know, I know. It's just, I've never seen Stiles really act like that before and I have definitely haven't seen Derek smile so…-'' before she could finish her sentence Lydia came out in her third dress for the party, clapping her hands.

''Countdown to the New Year!''

Stiles looked to Derek, pulling away a little to hold his hand tightly. The teen grinned goofily at the Alpha, earning a soft smile from him.

_10!_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2…_

_1! _

''_Happy New Year!'' _

The crowd shouted together and wild uproar of cheering and whooping emanated from them. Derek flinched at the noise as he was unfamiliar with his surroundings but he was soon calmed by the sound of Stiles' voice against his ear.

''Happy New Year, Derek.''


End file.
